


You Gave Me Red Tulips But I Don't Know What It Means | Tulips

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 year old Dan was bullied, 14 year old Dan was a bully, 16 year old Dan is pastel, Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Manchester, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, dog walker phil, phil is part of a punk gang, punk anthony padilla, punk sophie newton, that's basically it
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Dan passou uma boa parte de sua vida tentando se encaixar, e foi de nerd perseguido a valentão odiável, até decidir entrar em harmonia consigo mesmo e entrar num estilo de vida mais... Suave.Agora, mudando de cidade, tudo o que Dan queria era deixar isso para trás, viver sua 'persona pastel' e encontrar sua alma gêmea.Mas o grupo de punks que amedontra os arredores de sua casa não parece interessado em deixá-lo em paz.Especialmente um dos líderes deste, Phil Lester.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> É. Eu vou postar uma fic de Dan e Phil por que eu tenho que provar que eu sou trash. Espero que gostem do prólogo! Tem mais vindo logo <3

Dan gostava de pensar que não ligava para _soulmates_.

 

No momento, seu foco era mudança. A literal, para uma nova cidade com o pai, a mãe e o irmão e o cachorro, e a de espírito, de ares.

 

Após um primário frustrante e o começo de um secundário cheio de crises existenciais, Dan finalmente pensava ter encontrado o equilíbrio.

 

Foram anos 'levando na cabeça' por ter uma personalidade única e ser um garoto decente, e então anos se aproximando dos idiotas que lhe fizeram bullying para se tornar um deles, até que tudo aquilo explodira e ficara para trás, tal como sua chapinha. 

 

Os cabelos cacheados agora faziam parte da mudança. Sinceramente, ele não se incomodava. Estava gostando de se ver assim.

 

Cachos, roupas confortáveis e de cores claras, se estivesse afim, até mesmo um brilho nas unhas, ou tons suaves de rosa. Tudo aquilo fazia parte do novo Dan, o Dan que viera para ficar.

 

De fato, poucas coisas de seus 14, 15 anos haviam permanecido naquelas malas que o Fiat Panda de seu pai mal suportava levar. Em parte, por causa do espaço, em parte, por que queria de fato começar de novo.

 

Então, dera adeus a antigas camisas de banda (ok, ele mantivera algumas do Fall Out Boy, mas algumas possessões eram difíceis de se abrir mão), videogames velhos (ele se arrependeria um dia, quando a nostalgia batesse) e mesmo sua hamster, desaparecida na mudança (aproveite bem sua liberdade, Suki).

 

Aquilo, no entanto, viera consigo.

 

A tatuagem na pele era composta por letras redondas, quase infantis, dizendo o que ele já sabia de cor:

 

**_Oh meu deus!!! Como ele é fofo!!!!_ **

 

Todas as exclamações e a caligrafia o fizeram pensar que ele conheceria sua alma gêmea durante o primário. O que não acontecera certamente. A marca sumiria no momento em que seus olhares se cruzassem, e embora ele não ligasse para isso...

 

Ficava curioso para saber o que aconteceria quando se conhecessem.

 

Ele nunca fora extremamente apegado à ideia de almas gêmeas. Elas existiam, sim, para indicar pares que tinham uma predisposição (genética, espiritual? as teorias corriam soltas) para ficar juntos pelo máximo de tempo possível (talvez até para sempre, uns ousavam dizer). Pessoas que seriam compatíveis, que cresceriam juntas e seriam até mesmo mais férteis.

 

Essa predisposição, é claro, não impedia relacionamentos entre _soulmates_ de acabarem horrivelmente. Seres humanos são o que são, no fim das contas, e sempre encontram um jeito de estragar tudo, mesmo o amor "incondicional" de almas gêmeas. Diziam, no entanto, que a dor de perder o seu par verdadeiro, como era chamado, seria maior do que a morte.

 

Dan achava que aquilo era um pouco exagerado. Algumas pessoas nunca haviam conhecido seus pares, e estavam muito bem.

 

Seus pais não eram almas gêmeas, e mesmo assim estavam ali. Juntos, bem, mudando para Manchester para instalar a floricultura e o escritório de advocacia num bairro seguro e tranquilo, onde Dan pudesse terminar seu desenvolvimento antes de ir para a faculdade.

 

Era uma boa ideia, embora a proximidade do fim da escola ainda assustasse um pouco ao rapaz, que não sabia exatamente o que fazer da vida quanto tivesse de sair de casa.

 

Por causa disso tudo, pensava ele, não tinha tempo para se preocupar com procurar sua alma gêmea. Ela apareceria um dia, e se não aparecesse... Não era o fim do mundo.

 

Desempacotar as caixas e remontar móveis era uma perspectiva deplorável de primeiro dia, mas acabou sendo uma tarefa fácil com quatro pares de mãos ativas. Mais tarde, ele daria uma volta com seu cachorro, Colin, para conhecer melhor a vizinhança, que era num bairro de ar formal, mas pacato, próximo o bastante de conveniências como um supermercado e até mesmo uma autoescola.

 

É. Estavam começando com o pé direito.

 

Com o cair da tarde e tendo esvaziado metade de suas caixas, Dan resolveu dar a tal volta com o cachorro da família até uma loja de conveniência, para comprar alguma besteira, como um _slushie_.

 

O caminho até o mercado mais próximo durava uns 6 minutos e Dan estava aproveitando aquele momento para dar uma boa conferida nas ruas ao redor, já que, sendo quem ele era, provavelmente não sairia tanto assim de casa pelos próximos meses.

 

Ele poderia começar a trabalhar nisso, como estava fazendo com todo o resto de sua personalidade, mas... Existia algo confortável em estar em casa fazendo suas próprias coisas em seu quarto o dia todo que ele não estava pronto para abandonar ainda.

 

O verão estava chegando ao fim, e logo as folhas das árvores que cercavam o caminho começariam a cair. Tudo parecia muito pacífico ali e Dan... Dan se sentia em casa.

 

Na metade do caminho, ele viu sua escola. 

 

Era incômodo que ela fosse tão perto de casa, e tão intimidante.

 

Ele nunca havia estudado num lugar tão... Sofisticado. Sinceramente, ele mal sabia como havia conseguido entrar, mas aparentemente ser um nerd incorrigível que, mesmo que saísse para atormentar os meninos menores com sua gangue de amigos brutamontes, sempre voltava para casa a tempo de fazer os deveres de casa e tirar notas boas.

 

Estava grato a seu eu do passado por isso. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda conseguia tomar uma ou duas decisões corretamente.

 

Dois quarteirões depois e ele estava em frente a uma lojinha de conveniência. Pronto, agora ele podia comprar aquele _slushie_ quase não permitido, por causa da proximidade do jantar, e voltar para casa para assistir algum filme que estivesse passando na TV, e aproveitar aquele resquício de férias que ele tinha.

 

Era uma tarefa absurdamente simples.

 

Amarrou Colin no bicicletário e foi rapidamente para a loja, não querendo deixar o cachorro sozinho por muito tempo, e foi depressa para a máquina de _slushie._

 

Por sorte tinha uma, e se serviu inteiramente de _black cherry._

 

Já estava bebericando e caminhando para o caixa quando viu, por cima do ombro da atendente, uma janela.

 

Ele sabia que o ruído de fundo era familiar.

 

Havia um garoto apanhando de um grupo.

 

Aquilo fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Quantas vezes ele já não estivera dos dois lados dessa situação?

 

De repente, o sabor do _slushie_ não parecia mais tão doce, a onda de arrependimento amargo mudando o gosto do gelo raspado.

 

Engoliu, junto com a culpa, e pagou a bebida depressa, querendo voltar para casa o mais rápido o possível.

 

Soltou Colin, e se virou para ir embora, mas o cachorro, interessado no som, correu para ver o que estava acontecendo, e puxou a guia das mãos de Dan.

 

Essas coisas só acontecem comigo, pensou ele, enquanto corria para recuperar o animal antes que os valentões o vissem e ele se tornasse uma vítima.

 

Não que ele não merecesse, mas, enfim.

 

Conseguiu alcançar a guia de Colin depressa, mas já estava no beco. Merda.

 

Ergueu os olhos, observando a gangue de cinco.

 

Quatro rapazes, uma garota. Ela consideravelmente menor que eles.

 

Eram punks, ele reparava, pelas tatuagens, e roupas, e piercings, e mesmo pelos cabelos coloridos.

 

O rapaz aos pés dele se parecia mais com Dan. Olhos assustados, um roxo na bochecha e um pequeno corte acima desta. Óculos quebrados no chão.

 

Apertando um punho e sentindo um nó na garganta, encarou novamente a gangue.

 

Agora ele conseguia vê-los com mais clareza.

 

A garota, adoravelmente baixinha, tinha cabelos cacheados e um delineado escuro e manchado em seus olhos, como que para soar mais ameaçadora, além do piercing brilhante na sobrancelha.

 

Ao lado dela, outros dois rapazes, muito mais altos. Um que, inclusive, parecia com Dan, com seus cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos cor de avelã, mas toda a semelhança parava ai, já que Dan não tinha piercings no lábio e no nariz.

 

O outro jovem estava mais especializado nas tatuagens, que corriam por seu pescoço e braços. Ele também tinha os olhos carregados de delineador escuro.

 

Então tinha um loiro, o que já era uma diferença quase gritante. E bronzeado. Ele parecia muito mais com um surfista perdido do que aquela mistura de punk grunge rebelde em que seu grupinho caía, mas Dan não iria questionar.

 

E por último, havia aquele rapaz de cabelo azul.

 

Aquele era um desejo, talvez um apelo, secreto que Dan sempre tivera. Ele sempre imaginara que ficaria melhor com cabelos que não fossem daquela cor sem graça de castanho.

 

Ele tentara, um dia, usar giz para cabelo, quando ainda o alisava, para tentar um efeito diferente, mas depois de um dia inteiro de escola de pessoas tentando convencê-lo a desesperadamente tirar aquilo...

 

Ver aquele rapaz com a franja azul trouxe a Dan uma inveja que ele tentou matar depressa, por que ele não deveria querer nada de alguém com aquele estilo de vida.

 

Ele se parecia com os outros da gangue. Mesmas roupas escuras e tatuagens, uma gargantilha no pescoço, alguns piercings...

 

Ele estava olhando para Colin, não para Dan, e seus olhos azuis estavam contornados de forma quase que mal feita.

 

Embora Dan já tivesse visto mil iguais a este - ali mesmo ele tinha pelo menos mais dois para comparação - existia algo no rapaz de cabelo azul que lhe chamara a atenção.

 

Muito provavelmente o cabelo, se ele parasse para pensar sobre.

 

O loiro disse algo como 'tá olhando o que?' para Dan, com um sotaque americano óbvio, e o rapaz nada teve a fazer além de puxar Colin consigo, o coração meio que latejando por não ter feito nada por aquele garoto.

 

Ele não queria causar encrenca, havia acabado de chegar ao bairro! E se os valentões implicassem consigo, o que ele iria fazer?

 

Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca quando ele chegou em casa, e ele precisou de um longo banho para se acalmar.

 

Sentia culpa e sentia raiva. Culpa por não ter ajudado o garoto. Raiva por tê-lo visto naquela situação, e uma coisa como bullying era desprezível.

 

Ele se arrependia imensamente por ter pago com a mesma moeda um dia, e jurou a si mesmo, enquanto secava os cabelos e se olhava no espelho, que nunca mais deixaria uma cena daquelas sem fazer algo para ajudar.

 

Ele conseguiu parar de pensar sobre qualquer coisa durante o jantar, já que sua mãe estava criando um monólogo interminável sobre flores. "Não um monólogo!" começaria ela "Eu estou perguntando a opinião de vocês!" Mas ninguém saberia responder nada, e ela continuaria a falar sozinha por mais três horas.

 

Dan aproveitou que a louça ficou para seu irmão para subir e fazer um pouco de nada antes de ir dormir.

 

Olhar para o canto vazio onde a gaiola de Suki ficaria era extremamente triste, então ele se dedicou a tentar preencher aquele espaço, desempacotando mais uma parte das caixas.

 

Por fim, conseguiu reorganizar sua escrivaninha - com uma incrível cadeira em formato de bunda. - e seu teclado, de forma que agora seu quarto não parecia mais um cubículo vazio, e sim um cubículo cheio.

 

Cobriu um sofá cama que tinha na extremidade de uma parede com os antigos lençóis de cama negros, que não refletiam mais sua realidade, e cobriu sua cama com aquela nova colcha rosa e macia que ele insistira para sua mãe arranjar. Ligou alguns pisca-piscas pelo quarto, e jogou mais de suas roupas - num contraste gritante entre preto e cores pastéis - em sua cômoda, e cedeu, cansado, à vontade de dormir, após um longo dia de viagem e mudança.

 

Já em seus pijamas e já coberto até os pés, o cérebro de Dan sentia que seria a oportunidade perfeita de remoer a culpa de largar um pobre garoto à mercê de valentões mal-encarados como um pedaço de carne para lobos, quando sentiu seu antebraço arder e coçar, como se uma planta venenosa tivesse o tocado.

 

Ele olhou rapidamente para sua _soulmate mark._ Ela estava quente, e a escrita mais vívida.

 

Estava chegando o dia em que ele conheceria seja lá quem o universo achava que seria melhor para si. Era muita responsabilidade.

 

Agora, pelo menos, Dan tinha algo completamente novo pra pensar antes de dormir.

 

 

Espero que tenham gostado! Me deixem saber disso, não se esqueçam do feedback :3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


	2. Petúnias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petúnia - Revelações, a força espiritual que esclarece o mal-entendido.

Dan demorou um bom tempo para se arrumar naquele dia, algo que não era comum para nenhuma de suas, por assim dizer, versões.

 

 

 

 

Enquanto o Dan do passado gastaria a maioria de seus minutos alisando seus cabelos e depois vestiria as primeiras roupas escuras que encontrasse, o Dan atual pularia essa etapa, mas teria que se dedicar pelo menos um tanto para escolher cores suaves que combinassem entre si.

 

 

 

 

Claro que não era nenhum desafio, e justamente por causa disso, ele raramente demorava mais do que cinco ou dez minutos se aprontando para um dia normal.

 

 

 

 

Especialmente para a escola, onde o uniforme quebrava completamente sua criatividade e liberdade de expressão.

 

 

 

 

E talvez por isso ele estivesse demorando tanto para descer para o café. Ele estava buscando alguma forma de demonstrar sua personalidade suave e tranquila.

 

 

 

 

Mas como, se ele tinha que usar um blazer azul marinho e uma gravata do mesmo tom com listras amarelas?

 

 

 

 

Depois de vasculhar na cama suas novas posses pastéis - ok, ele tinha uma mochila azul bebê linda, e um caderno escolar de girassóis que ele levaria, e algumas coroas de flores, esmaltes e mesmo um blush que ele ainda não sabia como usar corretamente - seus olhos se fixaram numa coroa nova, que sua mãe provavelmente jogara em seu quarto em algum momento, como ela estava fazendo desde que descobrira o gosto de Dan por essas.

 

 

 

 

Ela era composta por flores roxas, em tons mais claros e mais escuros intercalados, e aos olhos de Dan, davam um toque diferente à monotonia intensa do uniforme.

 

 

 

 

Sorriu, enquanto a ajustava sobre os cachos. Agora sim, sentia-se pronto. Pronto para encarar uma nova escola.

 

 

 

 

Mas antes, café da manhã.

 

 

 

 

Não comeu muito naquele dia, já que simplesmente não estava com tanta fome, então deu sua torrada solitária por suficiente. Agradeceu a sua mãe pela nova coroazinha, e ela apenas chacoalhou as mãos, dizendo que era bom usar aquelas petúnias antes que começasse a esfriar e todas elas morressem. Ela o chamou, novamente, para ajudar na floricultura quando ele estivesse livre, e o antigo Dan teria odiado isso, mas aquele Dan, aquele novo Dan, aceitou.

 

 

 

 

Após o café, todos seguiram seus caminhos. Seu pai foi trabalhar, sua mãe arrumar a louça do café para seguir para a Howell's Flowerets, Dan e seu irmão foram à escola.

 

 

 

 

Depois de se despedir depressa do caçula da família quando se aproximaram dos enormes prédios elegantes, respirou fundo e tentou se enturmar.

 

 

 

 

Como se isso fosse possível tendo 1,90 e usando uma coroa de flores, pensou Dan, tentando não enrubescer enquanto olhares se voltavam para si, curiosos. Mas tudo bem, era só manter a calma e fazer suas próprias coisas.

 

 

 

 

O primeiro passo era procurar a coordenação de seu ano, para ajustar algumas coisas em seus horários.

 

 

 

 

Sendo um aluno novato em uma série tão avançada, Dan não passaria por todo o evento de seleção de 'casas' que havia em sua escola. Ele apenas preencheria um formulário com suas ambições e interesses e após uma checagem, o designariam para uma.

 

 

 

 

Ele tecnicamente deveria ter feito isso antes, enquanto ainda estava de férias em casa, ao invés de logo agora no primeiro dia de aula, mas ele ficaria feliz se poupasse apresentações embaraçosas no primeiro período.

 

 

 

 

Então, ele se viu encarando uma lista de perguntas que fluíam desde suas aptidões até suas cores favoritas. Mas tudo bem, era até que divertido de fazer.

 

 

 

 

Quando terminou o teste, entregou para a subcoordenadora simpática, que faria uma leitura e veria onde ele se encaixava. 

 

 

 

 

A coordenação era um dos locais mais modernos da escola, Dan notara. Não que a escola tivesse aparelhos eletrônicos do século passado ou coisa parecida, mas o ar dela era muito tradicional então aquele retângulo de vidro e madeira clara gigante onde blocos separavam as coordenações destoava do resto do ambiente.

 

 

 

 

Ali ele conseguia notar o quão grande sua escola era, pela quantidade de pessoas trabalhando, se movendo, imprimindo coisas e digitando outras, ligando para telefones e até mesmo escoltando garotos encrenqueiros para um sermão...

 

 

 

 

Eles passaram diretamente por Dan, atravessando em direção ao bloco de vidro do coordenador, um homem branco de cabelos acobreados e o rapaz da franja azul.

 

 

 

 

Dan encolheu os joelhos para que eles passassem sem problemas, e tentou não parecer que estava encarando obviamente o jovem, que praguejava enquanto era levado. 

 

 

 

 

Dan sabia que a probabilidade de um dos bullies punks que ele conhecera estudar ali era... Bom, era alguma coisa... Mas ainda assim ele não esperava encontrar um deles tão de repente.

 

 

 

 

Especialmente aquele, que ele havia guardado com mais intensidade na memória, por causa da franja azulada que caia por sua bochecha.

 

 

 

 

Ele estava com o mesmo lápis de antes contornando os olhos, os brincos e os piercings, e tudo aquilo parecia muito estranho quando você adicionava um uniforme escolar formal à equação.

 

 

 

 

Ele tinha um broche preso ao blazer, notou Dan. Ao apertar os olhos e se inclinar um pouco, notou que a figura o lembrava um leão.

 

 

 

 

Hmm.

 

 

 

 

Se o sistema de casas fosse igual a Harry Potter, pensou Dan distraído, esse cara seria da Grifinória.

 

 

 

 

Olhou para a subcoordenadora, que ainda checava suas respostas.

 

 

 

 

Dan nunca mais havia feito seu teste no Pottermore. O antigo tinha dado Sonserina. Será que ainda se aplicava?

 

 

 

 

Brincou com o tecido de sua calça.

 

 

 

 

Talvez fosse da Lufa-Lufa agora. Ele era suave e fofo. Lufa-Lufa era a casa em que ele mais pensava que isso se encaixava.

 

 

 

 

Ouviu o coordenador aumentar a voz para o rapaz de cabelo azul e dizer seu nome. Phillip.

 

 

 

 

_Talvez eu também fosse Grifinória, por todo o meu arco de redenção._

 

 

 

 

A subcoordenadora parou para atender um telefone. Ele olhou para as unhas, onde a cobertura brilhosa que ele havia aplicado estava descascando.

 

 

 

 

Voou os olhos para _Phillip_ , que estava deitado displicentemente na cadeira, os braços cruzados, ouvindo um sermão.

 

 

 

 

 

_Se ele for Grifinória mesmo, ele é um James Potter._

 

 

 

Dan mordeu o lábio.

 

 

 

 

_Eu seria uma boa Lily._

 

 

 

 

Espera, o quê?

 

 

 

 

"Sr. Howell, já tenho sua casa." Olhou para a subcoordenadora, que havia acabado de chamá-lo, franzindo o cenho. Ainda estava confuso com seu último pensamento, e se não estivesse usando uma coroa fragilmente colocada em seus cabelos, chacoalharia a cabeça para garantir que um desses nunca mais voltasse.

 

 

 

 

Veja bem, não era que Phillip não fosse bonito. Era só que ele e Dan viviam em mundos diferentes demais e Dan não podia se permitir ter uma _crush_ em alguém que batia em garotos mais novos.

 

 

 

 

O que, inclusive, era por que Phillip estava ali naquele momento. Incorrigível. Nem um pouco _'crush material'_.

 

 

 

 

"Sr. Howell?"

 

 

 

 

A subcoordenadora teve de chamá-lo duas vezes por que ele havia ficado muito tempo pensando no punk. Dan era um desastre!

 

 

 

 

"Qual o resultado?" ele perguntou, enquanto parte de seu cérebro gritava _"Grifinória! Grifinória!"_ e a outra gritava _"Tudo menos Grifinória!"_

 

 

 

 

Por sorte seu 'chapéu seletor' ouviu a parte sensata.

 

 

 

 

"Medved! Bem vindo aos Ursos." a subcoordenadora... Mariah, pelo crachá que Dan só agora havia reparado, comentou. "Aqui estão seus horários e, um segundo, vou pegar seu broche."

 

 

 

 

Ela entregou para Dan alguns papéis. Havia um panfleto com o resumo da vida do Prof. Medved e as características que eles prezavam nos alunos daquela casa, além de números de alunos veteranos e informações do tipo. O símbolo de sua casa era um urso pardo, mas com o pelo ligeiramente amarelado, provavelmente para combinar com as cores da escola.

 

 

 

 

Aquilo o lembrou do ursinho pooh e o fez sorrir involuntariamente, por que ele obviamente cairia na casa do Winnie. Só seria mais irônico que, se depois de sua obsessão adolescente por Lhamas, ele caísse numa casa com estas.

 

 

 

 

Ainda estava sorrindo para o panfleto, quando sentiu olhos sobre si.

 

 

 

 

Era... Bom, não era a sensação de sempre, de sentir que alguém estava te observando. 'O olhar de alguém que queimava sobre si', descreviam romances às vezes, mas Dan nunca havia acreditado que era real.

 

 

 

Mas naquele momento ele realmente sentiu que estava queimando.

 

 

 

 

Como se se a sensação de dias atrás, da marca ardendo em sua pele, tivesse se propagado por todo o seu corpo.

 

 

 

 

Suas mãos começaram a suar e sua boca ficou seca. Ele não queria olhar para o lado, mas ele tinha que fazê-lo. Ele sentia que precisava fazer isso.

 

 

 

 

E então, ele virou o rosto para onde o punk estava.

 

 

 

 

Apenas para notar que Phillip já havia se levantado e lhe dado as costas para ir embora.

 

 

 

 

Hmpf.

 

 

 

 

Tudo bem. Era melhor assim. Agora Dan podia parar para respirar e acalmar seu coração idiota.

 

 

 

 

Não é ele, pensou, ele não é a minha...

 

 

 

 

Não conseguia nem dizer a palavra, de tão absurda que a ideia lhe parecia.

 

 

 

 

Era um idiota que não conseguia nem achar um garoto _esteticamente_ atrativo sem pensar que ele era seu _soulmate_. Palmas para ele.

 

 

 

Depois que Mariah lhe entregou o broche e lhe deu uma batidinha de 'boa sorte' no ombro, ele estava pronto para sair dali e encarar a realidade da escola nova.

 

 

 

Okay. Tudo bem. Ele ia conseguir. Não havia pra que se preocupar.

 

 

 

 

"Ah, Dan, bela coroa." ela comentou, quando ele estava prestes a ir embora. Algo simples, mas que foi extremamente calmante, e ele sorriu de volta para ela, tímido.

 

 

 

 

 

O bom de estar nos últimos anos da escola era que as salas eram pequenas, então Dan não teria que lidar com a pressão de estar cercado por centenas de pessoas, como ele já temia previamente os tempos de faculdade, mas isso também significava que ele não teria escapatória de ser um rosto novo na sala.

 

 

 

 

Felizmente, seu horário de francês tinha um professor tão... Peculiar... Que ninguém realmente se importou para o garoto novo, horrivelmente alto e com flores no cabelo.

 

 

 

 

O problema é que Dan não conseguiu manter o foco depois de 8 minutos de aula, e também não conseguiu conversar com ninguém, e tendo tempo livre...

 

 

 

 

Ele começou a rabiscar em seu caderno.

 

 

 

 

Nada que fizesse muito sentido. A letra de uma música. Coqueiros que ele havia visto numa última viagem tropical com a família... Phillip.

 

 

 

 

Abaixou a cabeça, deixando o rosto próximo ao caderno, tentando não arruinar o desenho.

 

 

 

 

O rosto em formato de diamante e a franja que o emoldurava, a localização dos piercings... Não estava perfeito, por que ele nunca tinha dado uma olhada de perto, mas a mera imagem já o deixava desconfortável com a possibilidade...

 

 

 

 

Mas não podia ser, certo?

 

 

 

_Soulmates_ tinham que ser pares perfeitos, e seu par perfeito nunca seria um brutamontes punk. Não depois do seu passado.

 

 

 

A vida não era uma maldita fanfic.

 

 

 

 

Dan estava tão preso em pensamentos que mal notou que sua aula de francês havia acabado.

 

 

 

Algo embaraçoso, sinceramente, já que ele teve de praticamente correr atrás do fluxo de alunos para não ficar sozinho na sala com seu professor estranho.

 

 

 

Ele o fez, impressionantemente sem tropeçar em ninguém, o que era uma vitória considerando a falta de coordenação que ter membros tão grandes trazia.

 

 

 

Suspirou, aliviado, e arrumou as flores em seu cabelo, desmaranhando as de alguns cachos em sua testa, e completou o gesto jogando sua mão para trás, naturalmente.

 

 

 

Ele só não sabia que existia uma garota ao seu lado, e que as costas de sua mão atingiriam com força seu nariz.

 

 

 

"JESUS!" ela gritou, assustada, e cambaleou para trás.

 

 

 

Dan teria dado um _facepalm_ se seus braços de girafa já não tivessem causado muito estrago, e foi acudir a garota, que era bonita e tinha cabelos loiros com as pontas cacheadas tingidas de rosa.

 

 

 

Ela estava apertando o nariz, e olhando com as sobrancelhas franzidas para ele, parecendo irritada.

 

 

 

"Olha, eu já fui recebida de formas muito exóticas pelos estudantes, mas confesso que nunca tinha sido ESBOFETEADA enquanto tentava dizer oi." ela disse, com a voz nasalada enquanto Dan tentava pedir desculpas.

 

 

 

Ele o fez, eventualmente, e ela se apresentou.

 

 

 

"Sou Louise, uma veterana da Medved e eu fui designada pra te ajudar a se enturmar e coisa assim." ela parou de apertar o nariz, tendo notado que ele não começaria a sangrar imediatamente. "Você é Daniel Howell, certo?"

 

 

 

Ele assentiu, e ela olhou para a primeira folha do caderno que ela trazia no braço.

 

 

 

"Ok, então sua próxima aula é... Teatro? Estou certa?"

 

 

 

Ele assentiu novamente, ainda culpado e envergonhado por ter agredido a colega.

 

 

 

"Certo, vem comigo, eu te mostro onde fica o auditório. Só... Vamos ficar um pouco afastados pra você não furar meus olhos enquanto tenta coçar o nariz ou sei lá."

 

 

 

Louise explicou pouco depois que não estava chateada com o ocorrido, e quebrou o gelo rindo do acontecimento e compartilhando a Dan as aventuras que ela tivera com os alunos estrangeiros, que iam desde hábitos engraçados destes até sotaques difíceis de compreender que levavam a mal entendidos.

 

 

 

E Dan, por sua vez, riu e comentou de outros momentos em que sua falta de coordenação quase custara sua vida, ou mesmo sua visão.

 

 

 

Tudo isso enquanto caminhavam até o auditório, e então um pouco na porta deste até o sinal tocar.

 

 

 

Ele se sentia feliz por ter encontrado alguém que aparentemente se metia em situações tão absurdas quanto as em que Dan caia.

 

 

 

Ela não era sua alma-gêmea, notou ele pela falta de marca em seu braço e por ter observado seus olhos, verdes e brilhantes, de perto, mas talvez pudesse ser uma boa amiga.

 

 

 

Louise se despediu quando o sinal tocou, indo ela mesma para uma aula de psicologia agora, e o fez prometer que, se ele tivesse qualquer dúvida ou se precisasse de qualquer coisa, que ele a ligaria.

 

 

 

E então ele rumou para o auditório, onde alguns de seus colegas já haviam chegado, e sua professora, uma bela moça de cabelos castanhos presos por uma caneta os aguardava.

 

 

 

Foi uma aula extremamente divertida, Dan tinha que admitir, e não só por que ele gostava de teatro. A atmosfera da classe era boa, e os exercícios introdutórios o fizeram se sentir muito a vontade.

 

 

 

Ele até conseguiu conversar com um novo colega, PJ, que fez dupla consigo durante todo o período e o acompanhou mesmo depois do fim deste, já que os dois também faziam música juntos.

 

 

 

E Dan já gostava muito de PJ, que era uma das pessoas mais criativas que ele já conhecera e extremamente talentoso em tudo o que fazia, pelo que Dan conseguira observar.

 

 

 

Ele não era sua alma-gêmea, notou ele apesar da marca ainda presente em seu braço e por ter observado em seus olhos, verdes e energéticos, de perto, mas talvez pudesse ser um bom amigo.

 

 

 

E depois de rirem por uma hora enquanto tentavam harmonizar o piano desastroso de Dan com o ukulele magnifico de Peej... Os dois tiveram que se separar, por que agora Dan tinha aula provavelmente chatíssima de biologia sozinho.

 

 

 

Ugh, mas era necessário.

 

 

 

Os dois combinaram de se encontrar para o almoço, e Dan estava bem feliz com a ideia.

 

 

O dia já havia sido mais do que produtivo. Ele havia ido para suas aulas e conhecido duas pessoas legais, amigos em potencial.

 

 

Aquilo já fora mais do que todos os seus anos de escola até ali, e ele duvidava muito que algo pudesse estragar isso.

 

 

Mas aquele era Dan Howell, e alguma coisa ia acontecer.

 

 

Havia acabado de sair de sua sala e estava indo ao banheiro antes de se perder procurando o refeitório ou fosse lá onde seus colegas costumavam lanchar por ali. Um trajeto aparentemente seguro e comum.

 

 

Ele não esperava, no entanto, encontrar um grupo de valentões enfiando a cabeça de um garoto na privada assim, no meio do banheiro.

 

 

 

Ok, ele já havia visto aquilo acontecer pessoalmente, por mais hollywoodiano que fosse, mas **naquela** escola? E tinham que ser **aqueles** punks?

 

 

 

Tinha que ser **aquele** garoto da franja azul?

 

 

 

"Isso é por ser dedo duro." o punk bonito, entredentes, enquanto seus amigos - todo o grupinho do outro dia - ria e incentivava o ato.

 

 

 

Eles notaram Dan, e o americano loiro, que parecia ridículo com uniforme, fechou os punhos. Mas Dan não se intimidou.

 

 

 

"O que é que a princesinha está fazendo aqui? Aqui é o banheiro masculino, sua bichinha" comentou um dos de cabelo escuro, como se não houvesse uma garota ali com eles, mas era óbvio que ele só queria ofender Dan.

 

 

 

Mas este só revirou os olhos e largou sua mochila no chão, avançando para eles.

 

 

 

Ele não queria se meter em confusão no primeiro dia de aula, não, mas havia prometido para si mesmo que o mínimo que podia fazer após ter sido um valentão babaca era ajudar as vítimas de outros desses.

 

 

 

Então, embora sabendo que iria apanhar muito por isso, agarrou o braço do menino da privada, no intuito de afastá-lo de Phillip, enquanto sentia pares de mãos presas a suas vestes, sapatos fazendo sons quando arrastados no chão do banheiro.

 

 

 

O garoto da privada, provavelmente menor que eles, respirou aliviado, água escorrendo por todo o seu uniforme, enquanto Dan era empurrado para a parede pela gangue.

 

 

 

Seus braços eram segurados pelos dois rapazes mais altos, e suas pernas foram chutadas pelo que se parecia consigo se ele ainda fosse um idiota. A garota agarrou o menino da privada, para que ele não fugisse.

 

 

 

E Phillip se aproximou dele.

 

 

 

Ele estava com os punhos cerrados, e havia água em suas mangas e camisa.

 

 

 

Ele ainda estava com o broche de leão.

 

 

 

Sua gravata estava perfeitamente arrumada, o que era estranho para alguém como ele.

 

 

 

Ele tinha uma tatuagem no pescoço. Ilegal, obviamente, mas tão linda em sua pele.

 

 

 

Ela subia até perto de suas orelhas com brincos, e combinava com os piercings que decoravam-lhe os lábios e o nariz.

 

 

 

E então haviam seus olhos.

 

 

Eles conseguiam ser de três malditas cores.

 

 

Azul, verde e amarelo.

 

 

Eles eram lindos.

 

 

Eram mais que lindos.

 

 

Era como se Dan pudesse nadar dentro deles, se afogar.

 

 

Dan engoliu em seco, piscando e tentando focalizar melhor quem via.

 

 

Phillip. Que havia parado, surpreso, a centímetros de si.

 

 

Um valentão punk idiota, que piscou seus cílios estupidamente longos e olhou para seu braço esquerdo.

 

 

E Dan não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao sentir o seu antebraço direito queimar, enquanto gritava mentalmente.

 

_You gotta be fucking kidding me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy Waddup!  
> Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu estou viajando então eu não vou poder postar capítulos novos até o dia 23 ou algo assim, mas eu prometo que vou estar escrevendo capítulos, então eu provavelmente já vou voltar com uma boa quantidade de material e tudo vai voltar ao normal :3  
> Me mandem suas opiniões, o que você gostou, não gostou e me avise quaisquer erros :3
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit  
> Tumblr: htttp://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly


	3. Crisântemos Amarelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisântemos Amarelos: Amor desdenhado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Desculpa a demora pra postar, mas é que a faculdade voltou e o meu humor tá pior que uma montanha russa, mas... Eu vou dar um jeito de continuar atualizando aqui, não se preocupem.

_Phillip_ era sua alma-gêmea, notou Dan, pelo queimar e então sumir da marca em seu braço, após ter observado seus olhos, oceânicos e tricolores, de perto, e ele jamais poderia ser um bom amigo, quanto mais...

 

Ele parou de se mexer, estático, e seus amigos punks todos franziram as testas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo naquele banheiro.

 

"Larguem ele." Phillip disse, a voz quebrada pela surpresa. "Larguem ele!"

 

E os rapazes o fizeram.

 

Ele olhava para Dan como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto na vida, e Dan entendia, sinceramente se pudesse ficar olhando para Phillip por horas e horas sem parar, o faria, mas ele ainda tinha um pouco de sua mente livre do 'feitiço de ter reconhecido sua alma-gêmea', o bastante para não perder aquela oportunidade.

 

Ele acertou um soco em Phillip.

 

Bem no queixo.

 

E aí puxou o garoto mais novo, que a única menina do grupo havia largado com a surpresa do ataque de Dan a Phillip, e correu para fora do banheiro até que os dois se vissem livres dos punks.

 

Dan nem estava olhando para trás, só corria, meio que arrastando ao garoto gordinho, já que as pernas desse eram muito mais curtas, e então entraram numa sala de aula aleatória.

 

Ela estava vazia, por sorte, e Dan conseguiu respirar, pondo a mão no peito.

 

Ele definitivamente devia fazer mais exercícios.

 

Olhou para o garoto, que estava com as bochechas coradas também.

 

"Obrigado." ele disse. "Você salvou minha pele."

 

Dan apenas acenou com a mão, cansado demais para dizer algo que não fosse entrecortado por seu ofegar, e viu o garoto sair da sala depois de checar se era seguro.

 

Dan fez o mesmo pouco depois.

 

Ele tentou se recompor, enquanto procurava por PJ para o almoço, e notou com pesar que havia perdido sua coroa de flores durante a perseguição. E a mochila, no banheiro.

 

Mas ele não voltaria para lá, _nope nopity nope_.

 

Ele encontrou PJ quando entrou no refeitório, e correu para ocupar sua mente com uma das únicas coisas que tinha esse poder:

 

Comida.

 

Chilli vegetariano, arroz de brócolis, bolinho com creme e uma banana, uma caixinha de Ribena... O suficiente para afastá-lo da ideia de ter encontrado sua alma-gêmea.

 

A conversa animada de PJ também ajudou. No momento ele havia comentado sobre cavalos demônios e que armas seriam inusitadas o bastante para atacá-los, e Dan sinceramente gostaria de ter dado uma resposta mais criativa do que 'banana?', mas hey, ele estava comendo. Ele não conseguia pensar enquanto enfiava chilli goela abaixo.

 

Mas em algum momento, sua refeição tinha acabado, e sua cabeça começou a gritar desesperadamente, por que meu deus ele tinha encontrado sua alma-gêmea.

 

 

 

E ele não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer, por que, caramba, o que você faz nessa situação?

 

 

 

_Minha alma-gêmea é um punk idiota._

_Um bully punk idiota._

_Um bully punk idiota que provavelmente me odeia agora por que eu dei um soco na cara dele no meio do banheiro e fugi._

_Ele vai vir atrás de mim agora._

_Oh meu deus minha alma-gêmea vai me espancar o que eu faço?_

 

 

 

O fluxo mental foi tão rápido que ele não conseguiu evitar falar algumas daquelas frases em voz alta, num murmurar enrolado que somente baleias brancas conseguiam entender.

 

 

 

No entanto, aquilo não impediu PJ de entender algumas coisas. Provavelmente 'punk' e 'alma-gêmea', já que ele perguntou:

 

 

 

"Qual deles?"

 

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

 

"Qual dos punks é sua alma-gêmea?"

 

 

 

Dan parou de mastigar o seu canudo e tocou as bochechas coradas. Sentia-se completamente maluco, falando assim sozinho sem perceber, mas pior do que isso seria ignorar PJ.

 

 

 

"É o Phillip. O da franja azul." respondeu, parando de mastigar plástico e começando a batucar na mesa. "Eu já desconfiava, mas descobri agora e... Sinceramente, isso é um pesadelo."

 

 

 

Riu, mas não tinha graça. Era uma constatação deprimente, a de que ele nunca poderia ficar com seu _soulmate_. Por que Dan não estava nem um pouco disposto a tentar se aproximar de alguém tão diferente de si, e Phillip provavelmente compartilhava essa ideia.

 

 

 

Alguma coisa eles tinham que ter em comum, certo?

 

 

 

"Hm. Phil. Ele é um cara legal. Somos companheiros de casa e fazemos umas aulas juntos."

 

 

 

Dan parou de batucar. "Mesmo?"

 

 

 

"É. Ele anda com algumas pessoas meio idiotas... Acho que fez algumas escolhas duvidosas em algum ponto da vida. Mas, sinceramente, acho que você se deu bem. Sua alma gêmea podia ser, sei lá, o Landon."

 

 

 

Pelo sotaque americano com que PJ pronunciou o nome, Dan presumiu que fosse o loiro surfista. Ele assentiu e deu de ombros.

 

 

 

"É. Acho que sim. Mas eu soquei a cara dele, acho que passei a mensagem bem a mensagem de 'não vai dar certo, o universo errou'." e complementou com um risinho, enquanto os dois se levantavam para deixar as bandejas.

 

 

 

"Você acha que o universo comete erros?"

 

 

 

"Talvez? Quer dizer, eu acho que toda a história de pares perfeitos é muito subjetiva. Meus pais não são um par verdadeiro e estão bem."

 

 

 

"É. Mas você acha que eles conseguiriam negar se conhecessem suas _soulmates_? Quer dizer, ele estuda aqui. Vocês vão se ver nos corredores. Tem certeza que não vai ser doloroso?"

 

 

 

É. Dan não tinha certeza de absolutamente nada, mas PJ parecia estranhamente experiente para alguém que ainda tinha sua marca. Dan tentou, sem parecer muito estranho, desviar o diálogo para ele.

 

 

 

"E você? Já tem alguma ideia de quem é sua alma-gêmea?"

 

 

 

PJ deu de ombros. "Não. Sei quem não é, no entanto."

 

 

 

Dan não teve mais tempo de perguntar o que aquilo significava, por que agora era hora de mais uma aula.

 

 

 

Foi horrível entrar na sala sem materiais, e Dan mal tinha uma explicação plausível para dar. Seu plano era procurar por Louise no fim da aula, pra questionar o que ele devia fazer (procurar no achados e perdidos? avisar as autoridades?). Seu celular, por sorte, estava no bolso de sua calça. Pelo menos isso.

 

 

 

Ele mandou uma mensagem para Louise até o fim da aula.

 

 

 

O que queria dizer que ele passou quase uma hora inteira reescrevendo a mensagem várias vezes antes de mandá-la.

 

 

 

Louise era muito legal, mas ele era extremamente inseguro quando se tratava de interações sociais. As pessoas geralmente iniciavam as conversas consigo, então quando ele tinha que fazê-lo, ainda mais pelo celular...

 

 

 

Mas por fim, conseguiu mandar uma mensagem. Ela acabou soando muito mais impessoal do que ele desejava, mas pelo menos conseguiu enviá-la sem erros óbvios.

 

 

 

Oh, não, espera, ele tinha errado sim. Malditos polegares gordos.

 

 

 

De qualquer forma, ela o respondeu minutos depois. Ela disse que olharia se os materiais já estavam no achados e perdidos, e o encontraria na sala do professor de matemática de Dan - seu próximo horário - depois, para devolvê-los ou decidir um plano. Se iriam pra coordenação ou se tentariam abordar os bullies? Algo melhor de se conversar pessoalmente e quando ela já não tivesse uma tarefa para entregar.

 

 

 

Dan suspirou aliviado. Era bom ter alguém com quem contar na escola. Vantagens de ter um sistema de casas talvez?

 

 

 

Ele caminhou em direção à sala de matemática, perdido em pensamentos enquanto brincava com o tecido de sua gravata. Não havia mais sido perseguido desde aquele banheiro, o que o fazia se questionar se eles não estariam preparando alguma pegadinha.

 

 

 

Era o que seu grupo de arruaceiros fazia em sua antiga escola. Pegadinhas agressivas que ninguém poderia provar ter vindo deles. Talvez essa fosse a estratégia daqueles punks também.

 

 

 

E foi exatamente o que Dan pensou quando entrou em sua sala de aula e viu sua mochila, depositada normalmente em uma das mesas.

 

 

 

Oh, droga.

 

 

 

Aproximou-se dela olhando para os lados várias vezes. Nada suspeito, apenas alguns outros estudantes focados em suas próprias vidas, fazendo suas coisas.

 

 

 

Ninguém na porta. Nenhuma câmera aparente. Ninguém nas janelas. Parecia algo quase seguro, por enquanto.

 

 

 

Havia um bilhete saindo da bolsa.

 

 

 

A caligrafia era tão familiar a Dan quanto à sua própria, e aquilo fez seu coração se acelerar.

 

 

 

Era de Phillip, sua alma-gêmea.

 

 

 

Pensar nisso assim, curto e grosso, ainda era um conceito surreal demais para Dan.

 

 

 

**_Você estava usando uma coroa de petúnias. Eu não consegui parar de pensar nisso durante o almoço._ **

****

**_Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas eu adoraria sair com você qualquer dia, se você quiser._ **

****

**_De qualquer forma, aqui estão suas coisas, e segue anexo o meu número... Caso você queira ligar. E tem meu email. E meu MSN. E meu MySpace. E o Skype._ **

****

**_Enfim._ **

****

**_\- Philip Lester._ **

 

 

 

Philip com um L. Hm. Ok.

 

 

 

Dan ainda estava um tanto quanto estático com aquele bilhete. Ele não sabia como reagir ao fato. O que almas-gêmeas faziam quando se encontravam? Saiam juntas? Se beijavam, transavam, se pediam em casamento imediatamente?

 

 

 

Tudo aquilo parecia intenso demais e Dan não fazia a menor ideia do que ele deveria fazer com aquela informação fatídica.

 

 

 

_Phil_ não o odiava. Aliás, ele queria falar consigo. E ele não dera um ultimato de 'venha me ver depois da aula'... Ele lhe dera a oportunidade de escolher se falaria com ele.

 

 

 

Bem, a decisão não era nem um pouco difícil. Considerando as circunstâncias, era melhor não. Ele jamais forçaria alguém a mudar por ele, principalmente alguém que ele mal conhecia, e nunca aceitaria Phil daquele jeito, então, para lhe poupar uma futura decepção...

 

 

 

Era melhor acabar aquilo ali mesmo. Não era o fim do mundo. Ele não precisava necessariamente de uma alma-gêmea para ser feliz. Ele tinha tantas coisas a se concentrar ainda, a decisão do que queria fazer de faculdade e quem ele realmente era como pessoa... Mesmo continuar com o tratamento de sua depressão, poxa vida.

 

 

 

Um relacionamento agora, principalmente com Phil, só traria problemas.

 

 

 

Ele mandou uma mensagem para Louise avisando que ele já havia encontrado sua mochila, então estava tudo bem, e buscou se concentrar em suas últimas aulas do dia.

 

 

Questionou-se, vagamente, por que Phil havia mencionado sua coroa de petúnias, mas o pensamento sumiu depressa quando ele teve de se lembrar de cadeias carbônicas. Ugh.

 

 

 

No final, conseguiu completar bem seu primeiro dia de aula. Na medida do possível.

 

 

 

Despediu-se de PJ, que encontrou na saída. Encontrou seu irmão mais novo para ir embora, e então foi.

 

 

 

Perguntou a ele como havia sido seu dia, e deixou que ele contasse sobre sua cerimônia de seleção de casas no caminho. Ele também havia caído na Medved, eles eram irmãos afinal, parecia muito entusiasmado com a escola nova.

 

 

 

Aquilo acalmava o coração de Dan. Pelo menos a vida de seu irmãozinho caçula não era tão complicada quanto a dele.

 

 

 

Tudo o que Dan queria era passar uma tarde tranquila, talvez jogando videogame com ele e comendo alguns salgadinhos, antes de subir e ter que inevitavelmente fazer o dever de casa, - Dan estava tentando o seu melhor para não procrastinar tanto. Um passo de cada vez, mas ele estava tentando. - mas o destino tinha outros planos, e seu irmão havia sido chamado pra sair com seus novos coleguinhas, e seu pai aparecera para lhe dar uma carona até um shopping, que ficava perto dali.

 

 

 

Seu pai o questionou se ele não queria ir junto, e Dan não parecia muito entusiasmado com a ideia de ir para o shopping sozinho, muito menos de atrapalhar seu irmão e seus amigos. Ainda não se sentia pronto para mandar uma mensagem para PJ e Louise, marcando uma saída emergencial.

 

 

 

Mas ficar em casa significaria que ele poderia pensar mais em Phil, e isso significava que ele provavelmente mandaria uma mensagem ou coisa do tipo, por causa de toda aquela força magnética que almas-gêmeas compartilhavam.

 

 

 

Lembrou-se, então, que sua mãe havia pedido sua ajuda na floricultura. Não era o melhor programa de todos, mas era alguma coisa, e ela ficava no caminho que seu pai seguiria para o shopping.

 

 

 

Então, após um banho rápido e o colocar de um suéter rosa e um macacão, correu para encontrar seu pai e seu irmãozinho.

 

 

 

Pouco depois, estava parado em frente à Howell's Flowerets.

 

 

 

O movimento da loja era bom, pelo menos bem melhor do que já fora um dia em sua antiga cidade, e ele estava feliz por sua mãe.

 

 

 

Ele nunca havia conhecido ninguém tão apaixonado por flores quanto ela, e ele queria ter herdado seu dedo verde, mas todas as plantas que ele tentara manter em seu quarto acabavam morrendo, mesmo com as quantidades adequadas de sol, água e nutrientes.

 

 

 

Com sua mãe, no entanto, tudo florescia, e as flores que seus sócios lhe forneciam pareciam ficar ainda mais belas quando sob os cuidados da Sra. Howell.

 

 

 

Sua mãe o chamou para ajudar a fazer um arranjo, num vaso que era um pouco maior que o normal.

 

 

 

Ele trouxe o pote de cerâmica verde, onde o arbusto grande ficaria.

 

 

 

"Sabe, você é bom nisso." ela comentou, enquanto ele tomava a frente na arrumação. "Você antes nunca me deu brecha para elogiar, mas você tem um certo talento para design."

 

 

 

"É?" Dan questionou, distraído, enquanto encaixava o arbusto, tentando não amassar suas folhas. "Não sei. Acha que eu poderia trabalhar aqui?"

 

 

 

"Acho que, como sua chefe, eu seria uma ótima mãe. Precisamos da terra nova Dan." ela deu as instruções ao filho.

 

 

 

Enquanto procurava, viu um buquê modesto de petúnias. Aquilo o lembrou uma questão.

 

 

 

"Mãe, qual o significado de petúnias?"

 

 

 

"Como assim?"

 

 

 

"O significado da flor." ele ergueu as mangas para ajudar a preencher o vaso com a terra. "Ela tem algum sentido especial?"

 

 

 

“Ah, é eu acho que sim. Audácia, eu acho? Ou, no geral, uma epifania, um _insight_. Dan, cuidado ou você vai derrubar tudo pra fora."

 

 

 

Sua mãe puxou um pouco suas mãos, para que ele não derrubasse terra por toda a sua roupa, e seus olhos se focaram em seu antebraço limpo.

 

 

 

"Oh meu deus Dan, você a encontrou."

 

 

 

Frio correu por sua espinha e suas bochechas esquentaram violentamente.

 

 

 

Ele não estava pronto para um confronto assim tão rápido.

 

 

 

Ele nem sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como corrigir sua mãe quanto ao pronome, não sabia como dizer que não tinha o menor interesse em ficar com sua alma-gêmea, e...

 

 

 

Por sorte ele foi salvo pelo gongo.

 

 

 

Por azar, o gongo tinha uma franja azul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ele esperava que a reação de sua mãe à Phil, um rapaz de uma aparência tão agressiva, fosse diferente daquele sorrir formal, talvez com um pouco mais de covinhas do que o de sempre. Ela olhou para Dan como quem diz 'falamos disso depois' e foi atender o punk.

 

 

 

Dan ainda estava incrédulo. Esfregou suas mãos marrons contra seu macacão jeans enquanto observava todos os movimentos que seu _soulmate_ executava.

 

 

 

Sentia seu coração acelerando mesmo com uma coisa simples como aquela. Ele estava ali, e ele era bonito e... Estava falando com sua mãe num tom de voz que, nas breves linhas de diálogo que ele já havia presenciado, era completamente novo.

 

 

 

Ele estava sendo gentil, talvez até carismático e animado, e aquilo apenas deixava Dan mais tenso.

 

 

 

Se não o tivesse visto afundando um garoto na privada mais cedo naquele dia, podia jurar que o estilo não tinha relação alguma com a personalidade.

 

 

 

Phil, naquele momento, soava adorável.

 

 

 

Dan poderia continuar observando-o ali, de longe, meio escondido por um arbusto, mas sua mãe o chamou, e ele teve que ir até ela, as bochechas mais vermelhas do que jamais estiveram e as mãos suando.

 

 

 

"O que foi?"

 

 

 

"Eu preciso ir ao depósito procurar um vasinho novo... Cuide do caixa, por favor. Eu já volto querido." a última coisa foi para Phil. Impressionante.

 

 

 

Dan se colocou atrás do caixa, e tentou evitar contato visual com Phil, mas era simplesmente impossível.

 

 

 

"Oi." ele disse, no tom que Dan desconhecia.

 

 

 

"Oi." Dan respondeu, por que não tinha nada melhor para dizer, e ignorar seria muito rude.

 

 

 

Os dois só... Ficaram ali. Dan tentava desviar o olhar, Phil não parava de olhar para ele. O garoto pastel resolveu andar um pouco pela loja, para aumentar a distância entre ele e o ser humano que mais o deixava nervoso.

 

 

 

Ele obviamente o seguiu.

 

 

 

Dan parou de olhar para os arranjos de buquê e vasinhos no geral, e se voltou diretamente para Phil, com suas roupas escuras e descoladas e seus olhos intensos, e soltou um "Você está me seguindo?" que deveria ter soado extremamente rude, mas essa era a intenção.

 

 

 

Phil corou.

 

 

 

Ele _corou_.

 

 

 

E então gaguejou um "N-não, na verdade eu... Já frequentava a loja antes de te conhecer. Eu... Minha mãe gosta muito de flores. Ela já tinha me pedido para vir conhecer a nova floricultura."

 

 

 

Dan voltou a encarar as flores.

 

 

 

"Hm."

 

 

 

E a conversa morreu ali. Os dois pareciam estranhos demais para falar. Talvez fossem.

 

 

 

Onde estava sua mãe? Precisava dela para quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável.

 

 

 

Phil fez mais uma tentativa, enquanto Dan se aproximava das flores, tocando suas pétalas macias com as pontas dos dedos.

 

 

 

"Você ia me mandar mensagem em algum momento? Ou... Aceitar sair?"

 

 

 

Dan não respondeu. Aquilo era, de certo, bem desesperado da parte dele, já aqueles haviam acabado de se conhecer, mas também era extremamente triste por que Dan não pretendia mandar mensagem. Ou sair. Ou falar com ele nunca mais.

 

 

 

Eles não iriam ser um casal, mas dizer aquilo em voz alta parecia muito cruel.

 

 

 

Phil olhou para Dan, e para as flores com que ele brincava. O silêncio ainda estava tão morto quanto já estivera.

 

 

 

"Crisântemos amarelos." disse Phil. "É, acho que eu entendi."

 

 

 

Dan nem teve a oportunidade de dizer um 'como assim?' confuso por que sua mãe chegou e Phil foi pagar por seu vasinho.

 

 

 

Minutos depois, Phil saiu da loja, não sem antes lançar um olhar triste para Dan, que, sinceramente, se sentiu desolado quando o viu partir.

 

 

 

Aquilo era... Uma sensação horrível.

 

 

 

As palavras de PJ ecoavam em sua mente.

 

 

 

Ignorar Phil, negar Phil, seriam ações muito mais difíceis do que ele poderia imaginar.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Você acha que o universo comete erros?"_

 

 

 

Bem, se ele não cometesse, então Dan havia o feito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam daquele comentário supimpa se foi o caso, e de uns kuddos. Me sigam no twitter @imhereforpinof9 (sim, eu não tinha um twitter até o final de 2017, me processem) e tumblr @olivethehobbit!


	4. Frésia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frésia: Calma e essência da amizade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Gente desculpa a demora. Eu meio que tô sem computador em casa e meio que tô em época de prova da faculdade... Pretendo não demorar mais tanto assim pra postar. Juro que farei meu melhor ~~cruza os dedos~~

Por dois dias inteiros, Dan havia ignorado todas as suas redes sociais.

 

Era um desafio, para alguém tão viciado nelas - muito mais do que ele jamais seria em contato pessoal - mas ele precisava fazer isso.

 

Ele também não saíra de casa para lugar algum que não a escola, evitando ainda mais intensamente a floricultura de sua mãe.

 

Ah, é, ele também estava sempre olhando para os seus arredores e cobria o rosto com um caderno sempre que possível.

 

Não, ele não estava com uma espinha enorme no rosto, ou se metido com a máfia italiana, ele estava só fugindo de sua alma-gêmea.

 

Ele teve de desviar de todas as conversas potencialmente embaraçosas de seus pais, que estavam mais do que interessados para saber quem era a moça que estava destinada a ele - hipócritas, Dan sempre achou que eles nem dariam bola para aquilo quando chegasse o dia... A vida existe para provar que estamos enganados mesmo - e ficavam absolutamente frustrados com a falta de informações de Dan sobre  _ela_.

 

A pior coisa eram os tapinhas nos ombros e os incentivos, quando eles notaram que ele não estava saindo com "ela".

 

"Não se preocupe filho, tenho certeza que vai conquistá-la."

 

"Quer levar uma flor para ela da floricultura?"

 

"Ela compartilha alguma matéria com você? Que tal fazerem trabalhos em conjunto? É uma boa forma de se aproximar!"

 

É, por causa disso, no final do segundo dia ele já estava ficando incomodado.

 

Não que ele não gostasse de ficar em casa, para ele isso não era esforço algum, mas debaixo de todas essas condições...

 

Ele ficou mais que grato quando PJ o convidou pra sair no final de semana.

 

Não era bem 'sair', estava mais para 'vamos estudar na minha casa e dividir alguns lanches depois', mas Dan estava grato.

 

PJ não morava exatamente longe de si (e a falta de energia para exercícios de Dan agradecia por isso) então ele levou muito pouco tempo para chegar lá.

 

Os dois não perderam muito tempo se cumprimentando e PJ cortou aquele clima estranho de estar indo para a casa de um amigo pela primeira vez chamando o logo para seu quarto. Os garotos o fizeram depressa.

 

O quarto de PJ representava muito de sua personalidade, se era pra ser sincero, e por causa disso, Dan havia adorado.

 

Ele rapidamente se acomodou na cama do amigo enquanto o observava derrubar alguns cadernos sobre a cama, além de materiais escolares diversos.

 

"Então, eu sei que você veio aqui pra fazermos nossa tarefa sobre arranjos... Mas, gostaria da sua ajuda para outra coisa."

 

PJ se jogou um pouco na cama, enquanto continuava.

 

"Estava pensando em fazer um projeto que interligasse nossas duas classes, música e teatro, um musical."

 

Dan absorveu a informação com calma. "Como High School Musical?" perguntou, tentando não transparecer na voz que era um grande fã dos filmes.

 

"Hmm, se você quiser ver dessa forma, talvez, mas eu queria abrir espaço para mais coisas além de pessoas cantando. Eu quero cenas apenas instrumentais, e então intercalar, eu não sei, alguém que faz malabarismos e um cantor de ópera... As possibilidades são infinitas, e todo mundo tem algum talento."

 

Dan queria corrigi-lo, já que ele obviamente não tinha um talento, mas aquilo apenas soaria infantil e idiota. Ele deixou que PJ desenvolvesse mais de sua ideia.

 

Era ousado, bastante ousado, mas não de uma forma 'vamos arrancar milhões da escola com isso' e sim 'isso vai dar muito trabalho'. Mas era, de fato, incrível.

 

Ele começou a mostrar a Dan as ideias que já tinha traçado e lhe pediu algumas sugestões. E depois de mais um menos uma hora de ideias jogadas no ar, sempre sendo anotadas no caderno para uma revisão mais tarde, PJ achou que era a hora do lanche.

 

Dan aguardou sozinho no quarto, se sentindo muito mais confortável. Os dois conversavam como amigos, e talvez de fato fossem.

 

Uau. Dan tinha um amigo. Incrível.

 

PJ voltou com salgadinhos e latas de refrigerante para os dois, e colocou música de fundo para a conversa.

 

E minutos depois os dois estavam rindo e conversando, PJ jogando  _Monster_   _Munches_ , tentando acertar a boca aberta de Dan, que estava com as costas deitadas no chão, as pernas penduradas na cama.

 

"Nós nos afastamos depois disso. Não era culpa de ninguém, e eu queria continuar  a ser amigo dele, mas... Eu imagino que não deva ser uma coisa muito confortável."

Dan assentiu, mas aquilo o fazia se sentir culpado.

Não era o que ele estava fazendo com Phil? O rejeitando? Talvez fosse ainda pior, por que PJ não tinha escolha - não era culpa dele ter uma alma-gêmea que não fosse seu amigo - enquanto Dan...

Só estava rejeitando Phil, sem sequer conhecê-lo.

Mas era ridículo. Conhecê-lo só o faria mais frustrado. Ele sabia quem ele era. Um cara punk que batia em garotinhos.

E que aparentemente era simpático aos olhos de sua mãe.

 

E que gostava de flores, aparentemente.

 

Ok, talvez ele não soubesse perfeitamente quem ele era, mas a ideia geral...

 

PJ e Dan ficaram perdidos em pensamentos por algum tempo, a música de fundo sendo a única coisa que realmente fazia barulho no quarto.

 

PJ sugeriu que eles agora fizessem a tarefa de música. Dan concordou.

 

E mais uma hora de se passou.

 

Os dois estavam ocupados demais para que o clima pesado se mantivesse. Foi bom, útil.

 

Quando terminaram a tarefa, já conseguiam sorrir novamente. PJ voltou a falar de seus planos.

 

"Sabe, eu ia chamar o Phil pra participar também. Ele tem jeito com câmera, edição, e ele é bem criativo no geral, sabe?"

 

Dan sentia às vezes que Peej estava tentando, como dizer, melhorar a ideia que ele tinha de Phil. Ele não sabia por que antes, mas agora notava que podia ter relação com sua própria experiência frustrante com almas-gêmeas.

 

Mas ele não ia reclamar.

 

"É? Ele não parece o tipo de cara que gosta disso."

 

"Você só conhece a aparência imediata dele. Ele tem isso em comum com você."

 

"O que?"

 

"Essa coisa de passar uma imagem com o seu visual que leva as pessoas a criarem uma imagem de você que talvez esteja equivocada. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, não imaginei que você tinha um senso de humor tão sarcástico, ou que conseguiria dar um soco na sua alma-gêmea."

 

Dan franziu o nariz. "Hey!"

 

Mas era parte da realidade. Era impossível mudar a sua personalidade. Você adaptava, mas nunca abandonava perfeitamente nada.

 

No fundo ele ainda era aquela criança que sorria para todos enquanto abandonava o que seus avós haviam lhe ensinando para bater em colegas e usava álcool para diminuir sua insegurança. Ele ainda era esse adolescente inseguro e incerto de seu lugar no mundo também.

 

Passou a mão pelos cabelos enrolados e suspirou.

 

"Você acha que eu devo dar uma chance para ele?"

 

PJ deu de ombros. "Acho que não custa nada tentar. Talvez você seja o que Phil precisa pra parar de andar por caminhos tortos. Ou, não sei, talvez você seja o que falta na gangue do Landon."

 

Dan deu uma risadinha.

 

"Sério. Phil não foi o único que foi atraído por ele. Meu amigo, o amigo, Chris também."

 

"Espera,  **o amigo**? Naquele grupo? Qual a probabilidade disso acontecer?" ele tenta sorrir.

 

"Eu sei. Quando você me disse mal consegui acreditar."

 

Os dois sorriram, e foi um sorriso sincero. Apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Tinham coisas em comum. Eram amigos.

 

Oh Deus, Dan tinha um amigo.

 

PJ, seu amigo, contou também que Chris era o rapaz de cabelos lisos castanhos, britânico, nortenho. Anthony, o que parecia com Dan, havia vindo da América, assim com o líder da gangue. E PJ não sabia quem era a garota que havia se juntado a eles, mas não era como se ele fosse ativamente se encontrar com o grupo ou se tivesse tempo para dedicar àquela informação.

 

Dan e PJ ainda jogaram videogame por uns 40 minutos antes de Dan se despedir, por que estava ficando tarde e ele tinha que voltar para casa. Eles combinaram de fazer o mesmo outras vezes, de sair para outros lugares também. E claro, de se ver na escola.

 

E Dan voltou animadamente para casa, pronto para tomar um longo banho, relaxar após toda a experiência fora de casa - como ele sempre precisava fazer por causa da agorafobia que lentamente tentava se apoderar dele - mas foi recebido com um pedido taxativo de sua mãe.

 

"Vá passear com o Colin."

 

Dan ficou levemente desorientado, e então gemeu, preguiçoso.

 

"Por que eu? Eu passei o dia fora..."

 

"E eu passei o dia ocupada na floricultura e seu pai passou o dia terminando trabalho e seu irmão passou a tarde brincando com os colegas. Todos estão cansados, e todos levaram Colin pra passear nesses últimos dias, menos você."

 

"Mas mãe..."

 

"Daniel, eu não vou pagar um passeador de cachorros por que você não quer dedicar 15 minutos da sua vida para isso. Vai logo, o quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido você volta."

 

Dan não tinha como discutir mais com sua mãe.

 

Ele pegou a guia do cachorro e foi caminhar ao redor de sua casa, em direção a um parque legal onde Colin pudesse fazer suas necessidades.

 

Claro que não havia nenhum local específico para isso, e ele foi marcando seu território o tempo inteiro. Além de deixar um presentinho no meio da rua que Dan teve de recolher num saquinho, entregado a ele com a guia.

 

Começou a conversar com Colin. Começando com uma discussão filosófica de que, se a situação fosse contrária, Colin recolheria seu cocô na rua? E terminou com ele falando com voz de bebê para o cachorro, por que ele havia voltado aqueles olhos redondos e escuros para Dan, que não era de ferro.

 

Ele se sentou no banco de uma praçinha e fez carinho em seu bichinho de estimação.

 

O amava, o amava de verdade, principalmente após a perda de tantos outros bichinhos na sua vida - por morte ou... Extrema inteligência que levou a uma fuga brilhante durante a mudança -, e Dan queria aproveitar cada minuto com ele. Afinal, Colin era um bom garoto, na maior parte do tempo.

 

Deixava de ser, no entanto, quando fazia coisas como aquela.

 

Dan devia grudar a guia de Colin em sua mão, por que pelo amor de deus, lá ia ele de novo correndo para ver alguma coisa interessante.

 

No caso, cachorros.

 

Muitos cachorros.

 

Dan, com sua constituição física de batata, fez o seu melhor para disparar atrás do animal.

 

Era ridículo.

 

1,90 de altura quase, correndo com um saco de cocô na mão, suando e gritando 'Colin! Volta!'

 

Dan teve de parar para respirar - malditos pulmões de idosa - e já havia aceitado que seu cachorro havia sumido pela cidade e que ele jamais o veria, mas uma voz familiar, abafada por latidos e grunhidos animais, chamou sua atenção.

 

"Eu peguei ele."

 

Era Phil.

 

Phil com meia dúzia de cachorros, usando uma camisa amarela e calças jeans sem furos, a franja penteada para trás... Era Phil mesmo?

 

Dan estava chocado com a presença ele ali, e chocado com a aparência dele, mas isso não impediu sua boca rude de soltar um "O que porras você está fazendo aqui?"

 

A resposta era óbvia, e ele não precisava ter sido tão áspero assim, ele havia acabado de salvar seu cachorro. Mas Dan não conseguia pensar em nada além de como Phil parecia bonito com o cabelo pra trás, e como seus olhos pareciam dilatados na luz azulada do início da noite.

 

"Eu vim passear com os cachorros. É meio que meu emprego."

 

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça. Mas era o sorriso sem graça mais bonito que Dan já havia visto.

 

De repente, ele se tornou extremamente consciente de sua aparência. Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça gordurosa, e sua cara devia estar tão gosmenta quanto seu cabelo, haviam migalhas de salgado em suas roupas, e ele estava com um maldito saquinho de cocô na mão!

 

Desviou os olhos para o chão, por que era uma bagunça em forma de humano.

 

"Enfim, aqui o seu garoto." ele estendeu a guia de Colin para Dan. "Tenta enrolar ela em volta do pulso. Machuca um pouco, mas você não perde o controle dele."

 

Dan assentiu, voltando a olhar para Phil, mas sem tentar encarar de mais.

 

Por sorte, a atenção de Phil estava focada em seu cachorro. Ele se abaixou e ficou rodeado por um mar de cachorros de diversas raças - oh meu Deus, aquilo era um shibe? - e entregou um petisco para Colin, fazendo uma carícia suave nos pelos deste.

 

Aquilo era extremamente fofo. O coração de Dan deu um solavanco.

 

Todo o seu corpo gritava para que ele se aproximasse de Phil, e ele não conseguiu negar por muito tempo.

 

Disfarçou, no entanto, fingindo que havia parado para acariciar um lindo Corgi de coleira azul, do grupo de súditos de Phil Lester.

 

Eram tão estranhos os dois. Parados no meio de um parque, acocorados, brincando com cachorros.

 

Ridículos.

 

Mas a ideia fez Dan sorrir, e sorrir o deu mais segurança para olhar para Phil. Para puxar conversa com ele.

 

Talvez tivesse um pezinho do endosso de PJ ali, mas a maior parte vinha de Dan. Ele queria falar com Phil. Ele queria ouvir a voz dele.

 

"O que houve com todo o seu visual 'mamãe eu sou punk?'" Dan perguntou, baixinho, ainda com medo que ele se ofendesse, mas deixando uma risada implícita se intrometer ali.

 

"Eu obviamente não o uso pra trabalhar. Phil revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também. "E o que houve com as flores no cabelo? Não tem nenhuma mensagem secreta pra mandar pra mim hoje?"

 

Dan olhou nos olhos dele, sentindo aquela energia irresistível fluir por sua coluna. "Eu não entendo isso."

 

E se levantou, as pernas não aguentando mais a posição.

 

Phil fez o mesmo.

 

"Como assim?"

 

"Eu... Não quis te mandar mensagem secreta nenhuma Philip." ele começou a andar, puxando Colin consigo. Phil continuou o seguindo. "Não sei o que flores significam."

 

"Sua mãe trabalha numa floricultura."

 

"E daí?"

 

"Achei que soubesse. Você parece alguém que gostaria de ler sobre isso."

 

"E você não parece alguém que gostaria de ler sobre isso."

 

Os dois estavam dando voltas pelo parque, conversando e sorrindo de leve, numa espécie de flerte excruciantemente lento.

 

O coração de Dan estava pulando mais do que uma criança cheia de açúcar num pula-pula de festa de aniversário.

 

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Dan parou de andar. "Que nós fizemos muitas suposições sobre o outro. E acho que... Começamos com o pé esquerdo."

 

Phil o olhou, extremamente atento.

 

"Então, você aceita..." ele engoliu em seco. "Sair junto, pra... Mudar isso?"

 

Dan estava tremendo, mas tentou não deixar isso transparecer.

 

"É. Eu acho que sim."

 

Phil brilhou e sorriu de uma forma que Dan nunca havia visto. Ele não estava mais contido, com um tom de voz inerentemente sarcástico, ele havia se transformado em uma explosão alegre, os olhos azuis elétricos e... E...

 

Dan sentia-se como alguém que nunca havia visto o sol, e agora estava tendo o primeiro contato com ele.

 

Quem diabos era Phil Lester, com tantas facetas que faziam seu coração latejar?

 

Ele marcou o encontro ali, verbalmente, mas disse que iria lhe mandar uma mensagem depois. Ele se despediu, com ar de quem de fato não queria fazê-lo, por que tinha que levar os cachorros de volta.

 

Ele deu um boa noite, quase que sussurrado, ainda brilhando feito um raio de sol, enquanto se afastou.

 

O coração de Dan estava batendo tão rápido que mal parecia se mover.

 

Ele voltou para casa flutuando, sorrindo feito um idiota.

 

PJ estava certo. Ele não conhecia Phil. Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado aquele sorriso e aquela energia que era tão diferente da agressão que ele presenciara anteriormente.

 

Se alguém o perguntasse, ele diria que havia seduzido pelos cachorros, é claro.

 

Mas quando foi dormir, tudo o que via por debaixo e suas pálpebras eram aqueles olhos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem kudos e comentários se siiim :3

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit  
> Tumblr: htttp://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly


End file.
